Just A Teenager
by distorted realities
Summary: (UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 ADDED) After learning everything he did in the 5th book, Harry does what every normal teenager would do – rebel. Not PG-13 yet but will be soon enough.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** After learning everything he did in the 5th book, Harry does what every normal teenager would do – rebel. (Prologue)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you remotely recognize, otherwise my name would be J.K. Rowling and I would be richer than the Queen of England.

**Author's Note: **I'm introducing a new character: Michaela Katelyn O'Connor.  She's a 6th year Gryffindor.  She's about 5'7" with dark auburn hair, dark green eyes, with a fiery Irish temper.  Think Scarlett O'Hara but not as manipulative and annoying.  She's also considered very much an outcast because she doesn't have many friends and does her own thing.  She usually wears black, not because she's Goth but because she likes it.  She doesn't go completely against the fashion trends, but she uses them within the parameters of her own personal style.  Her entire family was a member of the original Order; her mom was Lily's best friend.  Her father, her mother's parents, and her father's father were killed in Voldemort's first reign, so she lives with her mother and grandmother. 

**AN**** 2: I'm also beta-less until you see it noted otherwise.  I'm pretty okay at grammar and spelling, but forgive me if there are any errors.**

Prologue: 

Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts had definitely not been an easy one.  Between Voldemort's return, getting kicked off the Quiddich team, the whole mess with Cho, the death of Sirius, and then the whole prophecy, it was surprising that Harry wasn't in St. Mungo's sharing a room with Lockhart.  But, somehow, Harry survived it all surprisingly intact.  Or so everyone thought.  Okay, almost everyone.  The truth of the matter was that Harry isn't fine; it had affected him a lot more than he thought it would. 

No one understands what it's like for him.  His friends, as good as they are, don't know everything; they're still expecting the Harry they met in their 1st year.  The also get to spend their whole summer with the Order; they don't spend their time lying in wait, wondering if something major is going on that they don't know about.  Although Harry isn't quite sure he wants to spend as much time with the Order now that his one familial link is gone. 

Even though Harry now knows why he still must call 4 Privet Drive home, it doesn't make it any easier to return this summer.  It will be nice to have a bit of normalcy back in his life, although it seems the unexpected has become normal for Harry.  It would be somewhat okay to be back in a place where he is hated and ignored constantly versus being in the spotlight 24/7.  It's a place where everyone's not looking for him to always do the right thing, to always be the leader.

Harry doesn't always want to be the leader or always want to do the right thing.  He wants to be a normal teenager.  He wants to be free to screw up without it possibly killing someone else; he wants to be able to have normal relationships without worrying about putting people in danger.  He wants to be able to follow someone else's lead once in a while.

Poor Harry.  If only he knew that this summer would be different.  That this summer would lead him to me, Michaela Katelyn O'Connor, and a chance to finally be a teenager.  I wonder if he would have changed his mind.  I'm not saying that I changed Harry; no, he made that decision all on his own.  I just helped him realize it; I helped him see that just because he's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, does not mean that he can't be Harry Potter, the teenager who can rebel.

**Well, what do you think?  Should I continue or what?  Let me know.  I'll probably write another chapter or so today or tomorrow.  I'll upload it if you think it's worth me continuing.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A week into summer life at 4 Privet Drive and life was exactly as it had been the summer before; no one passing by the house would know there was a teenage boy inside whose life had been turned upside less than 2 weeks before.  You could even say no one inside the house, minus the boy, even knew the world had changed.  Vernon and Petunia went on with life as usual.  Vernon went to work everyday, making the money to support his loving wife and son.  Petunia played the loving housewife, spending her days ironing and cooking for her lovely husband and precious son.  She continued her practice of spying on the neighbors and reporting the neighborhood gossip around.  And then there was Dudley, the much loved son of Vernon and Petunia.  Yet another year at Smelting had done absolutely nothing to reduce the tub of lard this 16 year old carried around in what some may call a stomach.  Alas, his parents did not seem to care because to them Dudley was a healthy young man who was still the top wrestler in his weight division.  Dudley was never home much.  He spent the majority of his time with his friends, smoking and drinking, unbeknownst to his parents.   

And then there was Harry, the boys who life had changed so much in only a week.  Harry was used to surprises; that's for sure.  Not knowing your parents were wizards who were killed by an evil wizard until you're 11, when you got your letter to attend the same school they did, is a pretty big surprise.  But finding out you were destined to severely cripple the evil wizard the first time he came after you and then learning that either he or you must die before it's all over is a little harder to swallow.  Even adult wizards would have a hard time comprehending and dealing with all, so how does a teenage boy do so?  Rebel is what his natural instincts told him to do, so starting from the first day he was "home," he did what he wanted.  Dursley's be dammed!  It's not like they could kick him out; Dumbledore would have a fit if that happened.

Rebelling at 4 Privet Drive, though, wasn't exactly rebelling against what was angering Harry.  Sure the Dursley's were not the nicest people on the planet to Harry, but, as much as it pained him to say, they weren't the cause of his problems at the moment.  That didn't stop Harry from purposely ignoring anything he was told.  He did his homework in the open, let Hedwig out, and talked about his school all he wanted.  He'd leave the house whenever he felt like it, still always being careful because Voldemort was still after him.  Even the Dursley's knew better than to accidentally anger Harry, just look at Aunt Marge 3 summers ago.  Plus, Harry had saved Dudley's life the summer before, and as much as Vernon would not admit it, he was thankful to Harry for that.  It was on one of Harry's walks that everything changed.

Harry was walking the store one morning a week after school was out.  He didn't have a reason to be going, but it was still immensely better than staying in that house.  Just as he was about to go in, a girl around 16 came out the same door and they both fell over, the contents of her bags spilling all over the ground. 

"Sorry," Harry says, rather apathetically.  He stood up first and offered the girl a hand.

"It's my fault, Harry.  I didn't check to see if anyone was coming in as I was leaving.  How's your summer?" Michaela asks, bending over to pick up her spilt groceries.

"Oh, hey Chaela," Harry answers, his voice warming up immediately.  No matter what his feelings towards the wizarding world, it's always nice to see a familiar face.  "It's okay, I guess.  Same as usual.  No news from the Order, though.  I didn't expect any, but I sent the owl letting them know everything's still okay here.  By the way, what are you doing here?  I thought you lived in London."

During their 5th year, Michaela and Harry had become better acquaintances, almost friends.  Michaela's mother and grandmother were members of the Order, so Michaela had believed Voldemort's return from the beginning.  She had been one of Harry's primary defenders, not that anyone really took her more seriously than Loony Luna Lovegood.  She had also been one of the first to sign up for DA and had been there in the Ministry of Magic when the showdown had taken place.  She never tried to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron's group, even though they offered her the opportunity quite a few times especially at the end.  No one knew why, but they still knew her to be a trusted ally.

Harry helps Michaela pick up her groceries and carries them for her as they walk to her house.  "My grandmother and grandfather lived on Magnolia Crescent, but after Voldemort's followers killed him, she moved into my mom's place in London.  She'd kept the house in working order because she knew she'd want to go back one day.  Seeing Sirius killed just brought back too many memories of the last time, so my mom wanted out of the city.  And I have the sinking suspicion I am supposed to help keep an eye on you-to stop you from doing something," Michaela says, laughing at the end.

"Why's that funny?" Harry asks, somewhat crossly.  He doesn't need a babysitter.  He's not stupid.

"First off, you're not stupid enough to run off or something.  Everyone would kill you.  Second, well, I don't feel like being responsible.  I'm responsible during school.  Summer's the time to be stupid.  I think I want to get my ears pierced again and get a tattoo."

Harry looks at Michaela who has two piercing in each ear and is currently wearing a blank spaghetti strap tank top and khaki capris, something stylish for her normal wear.   "Where can you pierce your ears again?  And your mom would let you get a tattoo?"

Michaela looks at Harry who's wearing jeans that actually fit (surprise) and a red shirt.  "Well, I'm probably going to pierce the cartilage of my right ear.  I've wanted that for a while.  As for the tattoo, that's easy enough after enough pushing.  My mom's letting me rebel to a point.  I just have to tell her to be thankful I'm not out there sleeping with every guy I meet, and she'll let me have it.  I don't have a tattoo yet, but I don't want one of those stupid, girly ones on the small of my back.  I think I'm going to get the Japanese or Chinese characters for brave or loyal.  It's two characters each, so I'd have them small on my shoulder blade.  Maybe heart."  Harry laughs at her indecision.  "I haven't thought that far," she says, defensively.  "Now, see if I invite you in to hang out."

"Ah, you'll still invite me in," Harry says, cockily.  "I'm carrying your groceries for you, and you're too nice.  Plus, you're tired of adults.  Admit it."

"I guess," Michaela says as they walk up the walk to her house.  "My mom and grandmother are probably here.  They'll both want to meet you, for sure.  My grandmother is an awesome cook, so you'll have to come over one night for dinner."  She unlocks the door and continues sarcastically, "And it is the least I can do since you carried my oh-so-heavy groceries for me."

"Of course."

"Mom, Grandma, I'm home," Michaela yells into the house.

"We're in the kitchen, Kaylie.  Bring the groceries in," someone yells from inside the house.

"This way," Michaela says leading Harry to the kitchen, where he sees two women cutting up vegetables.

"Hey.  I met a friend at the market," Michaela says, bringing the women's attention to Harry. 

The younger of the two, obviously Michaela's mother, drops the knife she's holding and gasp in shock at seeing Harry.  Michaela's grandmother merely smiles and turns to Harry.  "I know you're probably tired of this, but you look identical to your father.  Except for dear Lily's eyes, you have her beautiful eyes."

"Did you know my mom?" Harry asks interested.  "Everyone I've met knew my father a lot better than my mother, and I want to know more about my mother."

"I knew Lily," Michaela's mother says, coming into the conversation.

"You did, Mrs. O'Connor?" Harry asks.

"Call me Fiona, Harry.  Your mom was my best friend from the day I got to Hogwarts until the day she died.  In some ways, she is still my best friend.  I'll tell you anything I can, Harry.  You deserve to know your mom.  She was a phenomenal woman.  I always looked up to her."

With that, conversation in the kitchen died into a heavy silence.  Harry and Fiona thinking about Lily, Michaela's grandmother still cutting up vegetables and thinking about her husband and son, and Michaela thinking about how little she knows about her family and its past.  She knew her mom knew Lily Potter, but she never knew how close of friends they were. 

After about 5 minutes of Michaela and Harry putting up groceries and Fiona cutting up vegetables, Michaela decides this silence just isn't working.  "Hey mom.  Can I get a tattoo?"

That definitely breaks the spell as Harry starts laughing so hard he begins to cough.  Michaela's grandmother, Maggie, chuckles lightly at her granddaughter's straightforwardness.

"Michaela Katelyn," Fiona warns, stifling a smile, "I believe I said we'd discuss this later."

"Well, technically this is later.  And, I would just like to point out that I want a tattoo only.  Well and my cartilage pierced, which you okayed.  I could be sleeping with every guy I meet instead."

"Later Michaela.  How bout you take Harry upstairs to watch a movie or something?  Harry, you're more than welcome to stay for lunch.  After that, we can talk about Lily if you'd like.  I have to go talk to the Order now, and I'll ask them what I can tell you kids about since you're here," Fiona says as the clock chimes 11 AM.  "Behave, kids.  I should be home by 12, and Maggie is here if you need anything."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Fiona."

"Bye Mrs. O'Connor."

"Call me Fiona, Harry.  Mrs. O'Connor is Maggie over there," Fiona says before she apparates. 

"Alright, Grandma.  Harry and I are going to go upstairs and do something.  Maybe watch a movie or something.  Call us if you need any help with lunch," Michaela says, heading up the stairs.

"Okay, Kaylie.  What sandwiches do you two want?  It's chicken noodle soup, so I hope you like it, Harry.  It's homemade," Maggie says, smiling warmly at the boy she feels sorry for.  She had met Petunia one time, and she was not a pleasant child. 

"Grilled Cheese, please, Grandma."

"Sounds great to me, Mrs. O'Connor.  I've never had homemade soup.  Grilled Cheese works for me, too," Harry says, ever the polite young man.

"I'll call you when lunch is ready," Maggie says, "And call me Maggie, Harry.  Your mom and dad always did.

Michaela takes Harry's hand and pulls him up the stairs and into her room.  "The bathroom's attached if you need it.  My movies are by the TV; pick one you like," Michaela says, plopping down on her bed and pulling her laptop onto her lap.

"Your house is very Muggle considering you live with 2 witches, and why does your grandmother call you Kaylie?" Harry asks, as he peruses the movies.  He picks out _The Recruit_ and puts it in the DVD player.

"Well, we're living in a Muggle neighborhood, so it's easier.  I like Muggle stuff; it's a lot of fun.  Plus, growing up both Muggle and Magical will make it easier when I get a job later on, even though I want to be a Auror.  I love the music and the movies from Muggles, so I just chose to live both," Michaela says as the movie starts.  "Oh, Colin Farrell.  I love this movie."

"Oh God, you go for that type of guy?  I'll say its better than that Justin Timberlake guy Hermione's going on about.  Or that Chad Mitchell Michael or something like that that Ginny loves," Harry says, laughing and shaking his head.

"I think you mean Chad Michael Murray," Michaela says, trying to hide her laughter.

"Whatever.  Give me Lindsay Lohan any day.  She's HOT."

"You would think so.  Thank God you didn't say Britney Spears.  THEN you would be getting kicked out of my room.  You know you could sit on my bed as opposed to sitting on the floor; I don't bite."

"I have a feeling Malfoy would beg to differ," Harry says thinking back to mid last year when Malfoy insulted Luna Lovegood and Michaela cursed him.

"Ahh…" Michaela says, giggling, "The Hermit Curse.  A great one to know.  I'm sure he appreciated the feeling of Hermit Crabs biting him everywhere.  And I do mean _everywhere_.  I may have gotten points taken from Gryffindor but it was damn worth it to hear that little pansy moaning and groaning."

"I wondered why Snape didn't make you baby-sit him during Potions like Ron and I had to after he provoked Buckbeak," Harry says, finally sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Cause he always respected my parents.  He didn't like them, but they never did anything to him.  Snape was one to hold a grudge.  I'm actually surprised he isn't a prat to me anyway because our dads became really close in 7th year and after.  My mom said your mom calmed your dad some and then they just all got along after that.  I think he respect me, in part, too.  I maybe in Gryffindor but I have qualities Salazar liked…or so the Sorting Hat told me.  But I knew I'd get Gryffindor."

"It tried to put me in Slytherine, but I wanted Gryffindor.  Dumbledore said that's what makes me different than anyone in Slytherine," Harry says, playing with the corner of Michaela's comforter, a Gryffindor Lion.

"Well, he's right.  Your decision made you stronger than any person in Slytherine.  Slytherine's the easy way out." Michaela says, smiling. 

"I'm tired of being strong.  I want to be normal," Harry says, almost to himself.

"How 'bout I help you make this summer as normal as it can be?" Michaela asks, surprising even herself.  "We'll do what we can to let you be a normal teenager for a while.  Not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the boy everyone looks up to, but Harry Potter, the normal guy."

Harry smiles at her.  "I think I'd like that.  Now, why does your grandmother call you Kaylie?"

"Ah, easy one.  My middle name is Katelyn, after my aunt who died a year to the day before I was born, and my mom says my dad called me his little Kaylie the day I was born.  The name's stuck."

"Kids, lunch is ready and your mom's home, Kaylie!" Maggie yells up the stairs.

"Coming, Grandma!"  Michaela yells.   "You hungry?  It's so good!"

"Yeah," Harry says, following Michaela down the stairs.  "It smells really good, Fiona and Maggie."

"Thank you, Harry," Maggie says, smiling.  "Wash your hands, you two."

Harry and Michaela wash their hands in the kitchen sink before sitting down at the table to eat.  The group eats quickly and in silence, both Harry and Fiona want to talk.  When lunch is done, Harry and Fiona move to the living room while Maggie and Michaela clean up.

"Grandma, do you think maybe one day before school starts I could talk to you about Daddy, Granpa O'Connor, Grandma Green, and Grandpa Green?  I realized that I have you two to talk to, unlike Harry, and I've never really asked you about them.  I want to know about my dad," Michaela asks quietly.

"Of course, Kaylie," Maggie says, hugging her granddaughter.  "We'll talk whenever you want.  Now, why don't you go upstairs and watch a movie while your mom and Harry talk."

"Okay.  Thanks Grandma," Michaela says, hugging her back.  She heads upstairs to watch a movie and wonder what's going on downstairs

**Alright, Chapter 1 is up.  Yay for me!!  I hope you guys find this interesting.  I want to continue it.  I've had this idea for a long time, and I finally got the effort up to write it down.  I really hope you like it.  Let me know if you want me to update!  :-D  I'll warn you, though.  The chapters may not be as long, and it may take me longer to update.  Especially towards the end of August when classes start back up and my life gets crazy hectic.  But til then, hopefully things will go smoothly.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sit down, Harry," Fiona says, motioning to the armchair opposite of the couch she's sitting on. 

He sits down, unsure what to say.  He has always had a million questions about his parents, but now that he's face-to-face with someone who can answer them he's stumped.  Fiona takes a few seconds to compose herself before beginning.  "I met your mother at the train station before we were supposed to board the train for our 1st year at Hogwarts.  Her family was all Muggle, so they had no clue where the platform was or how to get on it.  She saw my mother, father, older brother, and I standing by the platform and then she saw my brother go through.  She walked over, always self-confident and self-possessed, and asked my parents how exactly to get on the platform.  My parents loved her from that second, and I knew she and I would be fast friends.  I was quiet where she was loud, but I acted out while she was the thinker between us.  We complimented each other quite well.  I should also tell you that your grandparents, especially on her side, were the some of the sweetest and loving people I ever met.  I never understood how they could have a daughter like Petunia, but stranger things have happened.

"Anyway, your mother was also a phenomenal student.  She had a natural gift for all things magical, and she loved reading.  Her favorite subjects were Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfigurations.  She was McGonagall's protégé, definitely, although she gave your father a run for his money in Dark Arts.  Your dad was always at the top of the class in that subject.  Your mother was the only girl that never threw herself at James Potter, the Quiddich Star; I'm ashamed to admit I had a crush on him for a while, but I knew he had it bad for my best friend.  I think that's why your father liked her so much; she stopped his bullshit and made him treat everyone, especially Severus, better.  Severus was never a nice guy, to anyone, but he was madly jealous of your father's popularity.  Plus, James was an arrogant jerk until 6th year, but we all do extremely stupid things when we're young.  It's better to do them when we're young and learn from them than to do them when we're old and never recover. 

"Your mother was the only person who could control your father, who was a genuinely nice guy at heart.  He was just extremely protective of those he cared out, and Severus was always trying to get him and his group in trouble.  Anyway, your mother and Lupin were prefects, so she tried to be nicer to James and Sirius as did I.  By 6th year, all the guys had matured and we were a close-knit family.  I considered all of them my brothers, and they had adopted Michael, Michaela's father, into the group also.  In 7th year, when your mom and dad made Head Boy and Girl, is when they started dating.  It's very strange to have the Head Boy and Girl from the same house, but no one could deny that they were the smartest witch and wizard in the school, not even Severus.  They complimented each other also, and it wasn't a month into the new term that they were the "It" couple on campus.  I know most of the girls secretly hoped that it wouldn't last because your dad was known for his extremely short attention span, but I knew they would last.  They got married 6 months after Michael and me, about three and a half after graduation. 

We kept in through owl post and such but then Voldemort really came to power two years later.  That's when Dumbledore approached us all about the Order; your parents were the first to sign up.  Your mom and I got pregnant at the same time, and Michael and James forbid us from doing any Order work for the duration of the pregnancy.  So, your mom and I got ready for life with babies.  We had everything planned out as to what we would do, and it was all going according to plan until a couple days before that night.  Dumbledore came to all of us and told us that your family needed to go into hiding.  Michael had just been killed, so I knew this was not a threat to be taken lightly.  I wanted to be Lily and James Secret Keeper, but they wouldn't let me with Michaela.  They said I needed to be around to take care of her.  So they chose Sirius, even though Dumbledore wanted it to be him.  Only I found out later they chose Pettigrew, which would have been good in theory if Pettigrew had any sense of loyalty to his friends.   And, well…you know the rest."

Harry just sits there, absorbing what he had heard.  He knew some of the story, from Snape's mind and from the snippets people had told him, but it was strange to hear the whole story from someone who had known his family so intimately.  Fiona was someone who knew his parents than he would ever know them.

"Any other questions?" Fiona asks, quietly, knowing this is a lot to take in.

"How were my mom and dad?  Together?  Did they love each other?" Harry asks quietly.  "Did they love me?"

"Harry.  You were the center of their universe," Fiona says, getting up and going to him.  She kneels in front of him.  "They loved each other more than words, and they loved you more than that.  I remember the owl I got from Lily tell me she was pregnant.  I could tell she was so excited.  I saw her that next week, and she was glowing.  She was so excited.  They were the nicest, most genuine people I have, to this day, ever met.  They put everyone else well-being in front of their own, and they protected their friends.  From what Kaylie has told me about you, I think there's a lot of both their spirits in you."  She gets up and walks back over to the couch to grab the photo albums that had been lying next to her.  "I'll be upstairs talking to Kaylie, but whenever you're ready to hear what the Order has learned, just yell up the stairs.  Meanwhile, you can look through these albums.  It's all the pictures from school up until the end.  You're more than welcome to most of them.  I can make a copy of any of the ones you want."

Fiona is making her way out of the room when she hears a quiet "Thank you, Fiona."  She turns to see Harry on the couch, looking through the albums.

"You're welcome, Harry."

"Hey mom," Michaela says when she sees her mom, putting down the worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice _she was reading.

"This was your grandmother's favorite book," Fiona says, sitting on the bed next to her daughter.

"I know.  This is grandma's copy.  Mom, how come you never told me you were good friends with Lily and James Potter?"

Fiona takes a deep breath as her eyes tear up.  "It's still hard to remember that day, Kaylie.  When I think of them, it reminds me of your grandparents, your father, and everyone else I lost because of Voldemort, and now that unfortunately includes Sirius."

"Well, when you're okay to talk about it, I'd like to know more about daddy, grandma, and grandpa.  I realized that, unlike Harry, I have you and grandma to talk to and learn about my family from.  I've never asked, really," Michaela says, looking at her mom.

"Okay, baby.  Before you go back, your grandmother and I will sit down with you and answer any questions about your family."

"Thanks, mom.  I love you," Michaela says, hugging her crying mom.

"I love you, too, Kaylie."

"Hello?" Harry says, from outside.  "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Fiona answers, drying the tears.  "Are you done downstairs?"

"Yes," Harry says.  "I have some of those pictures, but I marked the pages of the ones I'd like copies of."

"Actually, I have a present for you," Fiona says, remembering something.  "It's in my room.  If you kids go downstairs, I'll meet you in the living room and we'll talk about Order stuff."

Fiona hurries out of the room, while Harry and Michaela slowly walk down the stairs.

"Wonder what that was about?" Michaela thinks.  Aloud, she says, "Was my mom helpful?"

"She was great," Harry says with a sad smile on his face.  "I miss my mom and dad more now, but it's a good miss.  I feel like I know them more now, but it just makes me miss them more."

"I get that," Michaela says as they sit on the couch side by side.  "Every time I learn something else about my dad, I feel so much more unlucky that I never got to know him.  Sometimes I wonder if hurts more for me than for someone who lost their father or mother later.  I mean, they have memories and good times.  I have what people tell me."

"I guess it's a little bit of both," Harry says, after thinking about it for a few minutes.  "Those who had more time had more time to grow attached, so to them they feel the loss deeper.  But…if you had only had a little time, you don't have as many good times or memories to remember them by.  And you're so afraid of losing those memories because they're all you have."

"It's nice to talk to someone who understands," Michaela says, smiling softly at Harry.

"Yeah, it is," Harry says, as Fiona walks in.

"Here, Harry," she says, handing him a box.  "I've had this to give to you for about a month."

He opens the box to find a picture frame with his mother and father sitting under a tree by the lake, oblivious to the person taking the picture.  They looks so happy and at peace.  Underneath the picture frame is a wedding band and a locket.

"The wedding band was your fathers.  Sirius found it in the ruins and mailed it to me.  I got it just after he was arrested.  All the note said was "_Keep this for Harry._"  I knew that was Sirius' handwriting, and that's when I knew for sure he hadn't betrayed your parents and that the planned had changed.  The locket was your mothers.  Your father gave it to her on her 18th birthday and before she left, she asked me to hold onto it.  I knew this summer was when I was going to have to tell you everything, and that's when I was going to give it to you.  Now you have physical mementoes from both your parents.  I know it's not the same as having them, but at least you have something tangible."

"Fiona.  I really don't know how to thank you.  But my mom gave you the locket.  She wanted you to have it," Harry says, trying to hand it back.

"I have more than that to remind me of Lily, Harry.  She gave me so much more, including a journal I still use for my 16th birthday.  I want you to have this.  Give it to the girl you fall in love with," Fiona says, smiling, "Let it carry on the legacy of love.  Now, kids, you want to know what's going on with the Order."

"Bout time they tell us what's going on," Michaela says, her temper beginning to come out.  When she's passionate about a subject, she's liable to go off on a tirade.  "I hate how they think just because we're kids we're too young to understand the severity of the matter or the importance.  Kids know a lot more than parents or adults are willing to give them credit for.  All we want is the truth, and not stupid freaking pieces of it.  We want the whole truth.  We could help if they'd give us enough credit, which of course they won't because it's adverse to the nature of adults.  If I'm ever like that, slap some sense into me."

Maggie walks in with tea, shaking her head, "Michaela, did you ever think that parents want to protect their children for as long as they can?  Granted you kids have seen more than children your age, or adults even, should have seen.  Forgive us for trying to preserve some of your innocence while you have it."

"Sorry.  Don't think I have any of that left," Harry thinks to himself while reaching for a cup of tea.

"Anyway," Fiona says, effectively shutting up any more potential arguments from Michaela, "I hate to say it, but there really isn't more news.  Granted the rest of the wizarding world is now on alert, but that makes it worse for us.  Now Voldemort has no need to hide his attacks.  But, we're thinking that most of his attacks are still going to be aimed at you, Harry.  You need to be very careful and know that for the most part, someone will always be following you.  Arthur told me that they'll see about sending for you sometime around the beginning or middle of August, not earlier unless the situation calls for it.  Dumbledore wants you to stay at the Dursley's or here as much as possible.  No wandering around during the day or late at night.  You're more than welcome to stay here whenever you want."

"So, I have to hide?" Harry asks, angrily.  "I am so tired of hiding."

"Mom, that's ridiculous.  That's no way to live," Michaela chimes in.

"If Harry wants to live, it is. He can go out, but he needs to be careful.  We think Voldemort is lying in wait and planning a larger attack; this lull in activity is disconcerting," Fiona answers in a no-nonsense tone.

"Well, what about the Muggle world?  Isn't it possible to go out by ourselves?" Michaela asks, wanting to keep Harry safe and show him a real life at the same time.  It wouldn't do them any good if she and Harry went to a club or something and then he got attacked.  "I mean, if Voldemort's lying in wait, wouldn't that be okay?"

"You can go, but be especially careful.  I would rather you go with your grandmother or myself.  At least leave a note and take your cell phone.  Unchaperoned trips in the wizarding world was completely forbidden, you two.  Nothing stupid, Michaela Katelyn.  I trust your judgment."

"Got it, mom.  I'll keep the stupidity to a minimum," Michaela mocks, saluting her mother.

"Behave or no tattoo," her mother answers tiredly.

"Seriously, Fiona.  We'll behave," Harry says, clamping a hand over Michaela before she can say something else.  "You just licked my hand," he accuses Michaela, removing it from her mouth and wiping it on her shoulder. 

"Well, you shouldn't have covered my mouth.  Contrary to popular belief, I do know what tact is and when to use it," Michaela bites back.  "Anyway, I promise mom.  You know when I'm serious."

"I do, Kaylie," Fiona says, as the clock begins to chime signifying 7 PM, "Now, if you all will excuse me, I'm exhausted.  I'm going to lie down.  I'll have the pictures for you tomorrow, Harry.  Oh, and you'll continue Occlumecy work with myself and Snape starting next week."  Harry begins to protest because of the Law of Underage Wizardry, when Fiona stops him, "We got it okayed with Fudge.  This is an exception.  Good night, kids, Maggie."  With that, Fiona heads upstairs to her room.

"I'd feel better if you headed home now, Harry dear, with Michaela.  It's just down the street, but humor an old woman," Maggie says, smiling kindly.

"I can walk home," Harry says, quickly, "It's not dark yet, and I do want to bother Michaela."  The truth is, he feels a little foolish having a girl walk him home.

"Oh, get over your macho pride," Michaela says, laughing.  "I'm walking you home.  I want to see that pig cousin of yours, if he's there."

"Fine," Harry grumbles, rolling his eyes.  He gets off the couch and Michaela grabs her wallet.  They walk in silence to the Dursley's house, Harry still smarting over having to be walked home.

"Oh, grow up, Harry," Michaela says after a block, sick of his attitude.  She rolls her eyes.  "It won't kill you to be walked home by a girl.  No one you know will see you, and if they do, you can just pretend you're walking me home.  No one knows me." 

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am.  I'm bloody brilliant.  You should know that by now."  Harry laughs.  "Ah-ha!  I win.  Got you out of that damn pout.  It's very unattractive.  If you're going to try a persona, try the bad boy who's really good at heart.  That's an attractive one.  You got the looks for that one, pretty much.  Just a little too preppy for that, but I could fix that," Michaela says, stopping to look him over.  "I could have fun with that."

"You scare me sometimes, Katie," Harry laughs, shaking his head.

"Always gotta keep them guessing," Michaela says, laughing. 

They reach 4 Privet Drive not two seconds later, and Harry walks up the path to the door while Michaela stays on the sidewalk. 

"See you tomorrow, Harry.  I had fun today," Michaela says, smiling.

"Bye Katie," Harry says, beginning to open the door.

"Wait, why are you calling me Katie?"

Harry shrugs.  "I don't know.  You mind?"

"Not at all.  'Night Harry," Michaela says, waving.  She turns around and begins heading back up the street.

"Goodnight, Katie," Harry says, shutting the door.

"Where have you been?  And who's that girl?" Dudley asks, accusingly.  "Mom and Dad say you've been gone all day."

"Out."

"Out where?"  Vernon asks, coming into the hallway with Petunia.  When Harry offers no further explanation, Vernon's anger grows.  "ANSWER ME, BOY!"

"At a friend's house," Harry says, wanting to avoid the argument that would inevitably go down if he continued to ignore his uncle.

"You?  Have a friend?  Who would want to be friends with you?" Petunia asks with a disdain.

"A girl from school named Michaela.  I think you know her mother, Fiona.  She said she was my mother's best friend," Harry says, smirking at his aunt's look of pure shock before heading up to his room.  He lets Hedwig out to stretch her wings, smiling widely as he hears the faint echoes of his uncle questioning Petunia about "this Fiona woman" and how Petunia knows her.  As he watches Hedwig fly off into the setting sun Harry thinks to himself, "Maybe this summer won't be that bad."


End file.
